


Another title?

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Mpreg, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, matchmaker jason, shipper jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soulmate thing. Soulmate marks are confusing in this verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awkward start here, but I'm just trying to get the idea down.   
> -You can go here to see the handwriting fonts I put for the names-  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ycwMN5q2FWg8Ndy458lk68NJKJLf1oELpTJYLb70vcE/edit?usp=sharing

He had avoided letting anyone find out, especially not Percy, for years now. It just had to be Jason to see the name on his shoulder signifying that Percy Jackson was his soul mate. The name was there forever in Percy’s messy handwriting for the world to see. But Percy had never mentioned anything to him.

For a few days Nico thought that Jason was going to ignore it. But one day when everyone was awake for once and on deck with not much to do, Jason asked the question.

“Anyone have any stories with their marks?” The group paused for a second, it being a bit weird in some circles to speak of them, before Hazel spoke up.

“I’m not physically old enough for that, so.”

“I haven’t gotten mine yet, so.” Frank spoke quietly, and you could tell that he and Hazel had high hopes for theirs.

Leo jumped into the conversation, “Weird. I’m without mine, too. Always a weird thought.”

Piper sighed a bit. “Mine showed up for about a week, before greying. They died pretty fast. Let me guess, Annie. You and Percy?”

“No, actually.” Annabeth was quiet, and Percy looked a bit relieved as if he was happy the truth was finally being told. “Reyna and I found out just before we left. She seemed happy, but we didn’t have much time…”

The group around them looked surprised. “So who’s your mark, Percy?”

Percy smiled sadly, before pulling down his collar a bit showing a greyed name. Luke Castilian was carefully written on Percy’s chest, just above his heart. “It was very hard to get through, and we never got to be happy in the ways we wanted. But the times we allowed ourselves to forget, that was when we felt like we could get through it.”

The group was silent for a bit, eventually Hazel rested her hand on Percy’s shoulder before he spoke up again. “I feel like I know this one, but what about you, Jason? You are the one that asked.”

Jason gave a sad, small grin to him, before turning to the side and showing a bit of his hip. Octavian was written there, the letters uneven but readable. “We broke up. They said it was something that didn’t happen for soulmates, but he proved them wrong.”

“I’ve heard of a few cases. It’s not reported much, because they haven’t been able to point out why.” Annabeth quickly said.

After a moment, Hazel turned to find Nico, but he had gone.

****  
  



	2. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, fill in any holes with book events. I'll be jumping forward a lot, so. Percy will show a bit more of his character later, but they haven't had time yet.

He didn’t know how he managed it, but Nico had managed to avoid the soulmate question after that day. That is, until Reyna and he were getting ready to leave. Annabeth and Reyna were talking to each other away from the group, and he was sitting a bit away with Hazel, just keeping each other company.

“Hey, Haze, can I talk to Nico for a bit?” Percy stood there, looking down at the two, looking like he was trying to decide what to say.

Hazel nodded, hugging Nico quickly before standing and hugging Percy. “Take your time.”

As she left, Percy sat facing him. They were close to the same height now, and Nico was still growing. Percy handed him a piece of paper, with what seemed to be a location written on it. “This isn’t why I need to talk to you, but this should help you a bit.”

“What’s here?”

“Luke found at one point this place. It holds an infinite source of energy. You don’t need much., honestly. But if you find a bag you can take some extra. Make sure to get mostly small pieces, you can overdose on energy.”

Nico nodded, looking at him. “So what else did you want to say?”

“It’s about soulmates…. You know, I wasn’t Luke’s only soulmate. He had two names on him. My name was on his leg, and the other sat on his finger.”

“Why are you telling me this, Percy.”

“The other name was yours, Nico. I figured you or I was going to die, as I’ve never been able to find your name on myself, but I don’t even know anymore. I’ve actually always really liked you, just figured your mark was like mine, so.” Percy was babbling a bit by now, and Nico put his hand on his knee to get his attention.

“I’ve never found myself to have two marks, Percy.” Percy nodded, looking a bit sad, as if he knew what was coming. “But, I’ve never seen Luke’s name on me. Percy, look at my shoulder.” He pulled down his shirt, revealing Percy’s name. “You never brought it up, so I figured….”

Percy pulled him into a hug. “We have to talk about this. But I feel as though this will be a long conversation, so I think it’ll have to wait until the fighting is over. But that just gives us even more of a reason to survive.”

When Nico left, Percy was smiling, watching him. He knew he’d have to stick around a while; Percy was giving him a reason.


End file.
